Talk:River Zora
Zola and Zora So, uhm. Since Zola and Zora are obviously supposed to be the same thing and this page even acknowledges it, shouldn't this be combined with Zora and turned into a redirect?--Biccy 03:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, they aren't the same thing. If anything, this article should be renamed; the 'Zolas' are only ever referred to as the 'River Zoras'. In Oracle of Ages, an aging Zora (part of the trading sidequest, if I remember) mentions that the Zora race are nothing like "those barbaric river Zoras". I propose this article be renamed. 02:11, 25 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 I was just disagreeing with Biccy, by stating that the Zola aren't the Zora. I only said that Zora and River Zora were not the same thing (which is true, as evidenced by the elderly Zora in Oracle of Ages), but River Zora and Zola are. This is also clear because the 'Zola' are the only other kind of Zora, and are in fact the only kind of marine animal found in rivers. The article, however, states that the Zola are the Zora, which is wrong. And so, yes, I propose the article be renamed 'River Zora'. At the very least, it deserves a significant mention that River Zora is the name used primarily nowadays, and the 'behind the scenes' section amended, such that it does not imply that the Zora and Zola are one and the same. In short, the Zora and Zola aren't the same race, since the Zola are now called 'River Zora', and both appear in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. How could both races appear, if they are meant to be the same? 00:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 :I was under the impression that the Zolas/River Zoras is a subspecies of the Zora. Maybe on a lower evolutionary stage? Anyway, as they are enemies and most regular Zora are not, they deserve their separate page. --AuronKaizer 00:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Undoubtedly, and they have their separate page here. They are a subspecies, but not the Zora themselves. I'm simply proposing the article be renamed 'River Zora', since the name 'Zola' was retconned in much the same way the 'Ganon' was spelt 'Gannon' in the original, but was later changed. We don't name Ganon's article 'Gannon', because of this retcon. Am I right in saying I'm the only one who's for this? Look, sorry to be pedantic, but this is a wiki, is it not? Rob64 03:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 :I agree. If Nintendo retcon their own stuff, we gotta follow their new naming. Moved it and changed all instances to "River Zora". --AuronKaizer 06:22, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Canonicity for the win! Rob64 16:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 Does Anybody Else Find This A Little Weird? I clicked a link which stated thishttp://www.zelda.com/universe/pedia/z.jsp was the official Zelda site. Is it? Because I have never heard this info before on Zolas. If it is indeed the official Zelda site shouldn't somebody add the info to this page? I'm just really confused right now.Zabbeth 23:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Fire Balls or Energy Balls I see the projectiles spat out by River Zoras called both fire balls and energy balls on this page. The in game decryption of the Blue Holy Ring says "No damage from Zora's fire". This is proof that they spit fire, at least in some games. Does anyone have a particular reason to call their projectiles energy as opposed to fire in any games? If not, then should we assume that they always shoot fire and change the page accordingly?--Fierce Deku (talk) 10:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) zora? the sentient and friendly zora in oot and tp seem to be fresh water dwelling not the sea zora. so i agree with the proposed rename earlier on the page to "zola" since these appear to be different. even the bodies in the art appear to be more "trollish mermaid" than the "human shaped with blue skin and fins" other zora have. and if river zora was only ever used that once then it doesn't seem that much more correct than zola? :But they are Zora... they have the exact same Japanese (and English) name. Why would you call the something that they're not? Especially if the name was a mistake made 25 years ago. Since then River Zora have been consistently referred to as Zora and not Zola in every game they appear in. Unless you propose merging this with the benevolent race of Zora then keeping the in game name they are given to distinguish the two is the only other option. Oni Link 19:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) TV show isn't the river zora in the tv show? it says it on the tektite page...-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 02:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark World Zora? Hi. What's the name of the cyclopean equivalent of Zoras in the Dark World of A Link to the Past? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC)